


The Daughter of Two Warlords and Her Love of Fire

by gcastillo1



Series: Fire and Steel [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crocodile is Whitebeard's Son, Dad Crocodile, Dad Doflamingo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OOC Doflamingo, Trans Crocodile, Trans Male Character, ooc crocodile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcastillo1/pseuds/gcastillo1
Summary: Crocodile and Dolfamingo didn't realize, but they meet before they became warlords. Even before they saw the execution of the Pirate King. A one night stand and the messing around of a crazy scientist and devil fruit user created the birth of a little girl.Once they find out about the birth of the girl as they become warlords they both hurry to the island that is raising their daughter. On this island, they find that she isn't alone, living with three other kids. Allowing her to grow they decided to only visit once a year on her birthday before she asks them to train her. Allowing her the request, the two take her away.At 17, she runs away from her father's without their notice and decided to create her own crew despite both of their wishes. As she travels the Grand Line gaining her crew, she runs into one of the boys she was once living with as a little girl. The thing is, he's no longer a little boy. He's a grown man now and so different than when they were kids creating new feelings inside the girl. She now has to deal with her new feelings for her once childhood friend, growing her crew, staying alive and oh yeah making sure her dad's and the marines don't catch her.
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile & Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo/Smoker (One Piece)
Series: Fire and Steel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Character sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just started to use this website for my writing so I'm sorry if it looks weird. This will be an OC x Portgas D. Ace so if you don't like please just don't read. Even so it's going to mostly be only her story and the romance isn't going to be there until way later on in the story. Maybe chapter 10 or even 15. It's going to have Transgender Crocodile and He's going to be the only biological child of Whitebeard. So that's going to happen so just a heads up. If you don't like please don't leave. This is basically who my OC is and a little bit of background for her as a child and her as an adult. I'm going to try and post the first chapter by Sunday.

Introduction of Character

Name: Nobuko

Age:6 at the start 11 when she leaves with her dads 17 when she runs away 20 when Luffy first sets sail

Gender: Female

Nickname(s): Nini (Luffy), Lifeline (Doflamingo), Sunshine (Crocodile), Angel (Ace), Lionesses (Sabo)

Alias(es): The Lionesses, The Monster

Birth Date: October 5

Death Date: N/A

Species: Human / Devil Fruit User

Occupation: Pirate / Spy Networking

Crew: The Wild Mane Pirates

Affiliation(s): Formerly Donquixote Pirates, Formerly Baroque Works, Straw Hate Pirates once they start, Whitebeard Pirates later on

Bounty: 40,000,000 Berries at the beginning (Her dads put it on her to bring her home.)  
120,000,000 Berries (After her first Incident), 700,000,000 At the end of the story

The Character’s Appearance

Appearance:  
(Child)  
She has long wild black hair, often moving in multiple directions with sharp facial features with slight baby fat. She hard dark brown eyes with natural bright pink lips. Slightly chubby. She is often only dressed in a long black shirt that goes past her knees and light brown shorts. 

(Adult)  
She still has naturally long black hair though it is now slicked back in a way that makes it look like a lions mane. Even though she is still slightly chubby She is often dressed in slightly loose black fitting pants that hang low on her hips that forms around the lower part of her body. Along with that she is often wearing a tank top that is twice her size, that shows off her bright red bra has the symbol of her flag on the front of it. She is also seen wearing a red and black vest jacket that hangs lows around her shoulders. She has a tattoo of a lion around her up thigh, another of a heart of the names of her fathers on the back of her neck and another list of names of her childhood friends

Height:  
(Child) 3’8

(Adult) 7’8

About the Character

Personality:  
Child:  
As a child she comes off very quiet and in some ways feral depending on the situation she is in. She is often unsure and even jumpy around others even those she trusts. She is extremely shy girl once you get to know her, only talking to her those closest to her.

Adult:  
She comes off very bubbly, carefree and often times stupid to those just meeting her. Often taunting or even mocking those who oppose her. Once trusting someone she turns serious and very threatening in some ways even though she may not mean it. She can be very obvious to those around her and sometimes flirty even though she doesn’t realize she is flirting with them. She is very protective of those she cares about especially those in her crew and those from her childhood.

Fear(s): Not being enough, Her family being gone, Being Alone again

Likes: Meat, Freedom, Her claws, Her Nakama, Her Brothers, Her Family, Looking at the Stars, Her Spy Network, Animals of all kinds, Whitebeard Pirates

Dislikes: Marines, Her fathers at times, The government, Celestial Dragons, Teach (Blackbeard Pirates)

Habit(s): She bites her lower lip when she nervous and she scratches herself without noticing when she has to make a tough choice. Other times she’ll tap her finders against each other while deep in thought.

Flaw(s): She often doubts herself and her existences because of the way she’s born. She is short-tempered at times. She can sometimes be too blunt, often hurting people’s feelings when she doesn’t mean to. Not only that she often willing to sacrifice her self if it means saving someone she cares about (She believes she doesn’t deserve to live)

Talent(s): she’s extremely fast using both arms and legs to move in different ways and even without her devil fruit. She is able to hold her breath for nearly 2 minute’s. She is very quite when she needs to be. She can sing.

The Character’s Relationship With Others

Reputation:

The Character’s Abilities

Devil Fruit User?: Yes

If yes, Devil Fruit Name: Lion-Lion Fruit

Devil Fruit Ability(ies): Ability to turn into a lion, gaining the strength, speed, and forcefulness of an lion. She gains three more forms between the ages of 13-17

Fighting Style: She is a close range fighter, preferring to use her speed and her strength to fight against her opponents and her quick thinking to fight quickly. Usually leaving long range fights to her first mate.

Haki?: Yes

If Awakened, which one(s)?: All Three [(Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki;  
Busoshoku/Armament Haki; Haoshoku/Conqueror’s Haki; All Three)

Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki - Yes

Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Yes

Haoshoku/Conqueror’s Haki - Yes

Preferred Weapon(s): Sometimes uses a sword and in a few raw moments guns

Devil Fruit Usage: 7/10

Agility: 9/10

Swordsmanship: 8/10

Hand-to-Hand Combat: 9 /10

Long Range Accuracy: 0 /10

Defense: 9/10

Offense: 8/10

People Skills: 5/10

The Character’s Familial/Biographical Information

Birthplace: Unknown. Grew up on Dawn Island before living with her fathers at 11. She than goes from Dressrosa and Alabasta until she runs away at 17.

Family: Fathers- Crocodile and Doflamingo


	2. Learning about their child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry it seems a little weird within the chapter. I just wanted to get them finding out about their daughter before actually getting into the story. It going to be OOC Doflamingo and OOC Crocodile for a few chapters after this.

Within the Marines meeting room stood to large figures, both having become Warlord only weeks before. They were called to the base about an important meeting that no one would tell them. They stood on different sides of the room, looking at each other as well as the room, wondering they will finally be told why they were called there.

On the right side of the room stood a very tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders with long muscular arms and legs. He has nape-length black hair that was neatly slicked back. He is wearing a bright orange black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeved peach shirt, with dark brown suit pants. His most noticeable features is the long stitched scar across the bridge of his face and the large hook where normally his left hand would be. He was known as Crocodile.

On the left side of the room stood an even taller man with a lean and muscular man with tan skin and light blond-hair. He is wearing a white shirt with red strips, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. His most noticeable feature is the large pink feather coat he wears along with curved thin white sunglasses. He was known as Doflamingo.

Finally the admiral that called them in walked into the room. Sengoku sighed as he motioned to the two to sit down. The two looked at him for a moment before nodding and sitting down.

“Why did you ask us here? You know I am a busy man.” Crocodile asked, being a little irritated with being kept in the dark.

“Crocodile-man I am sure they have a good reason. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to bring us out without reason.” Doflamingo said while smiling, irritated as well even though it was overpowered by the feeling of curiosity.

Sengoku sighed while thinking ‘I’m getting too old for this shit’ before pulling out two pictures, slide one to each man. “This is both your daughter. She is currently six years old.” He states as the two grab the picture. Both men freeze for a moment, eyes widen as look at the photo. It has a wild looking girl wearing a large shirt and shorts, giving a small shy smile while waving at the camera.

“I swear to god Sengoku if this is the Marines attempt at a sick joke, I’ll kill you the government be damn” Doflamingo said darkly, while looking at the fleet admiral. His normally cheerfully demeanor gone. He didn’t want to believe that it was true because many reason. The main reasons being it meant someone got close enough to get not only his, but Crocodile’s DNA, but it also meant he left a member of his family alone for six years. With no protection, no help. NOTHING!!

Crocodile quiet as he was just looking at the photo. He couldn’t but see how much of himself in the girl. Not only himself, but he could admit he could see some of Doflamingo features as well. He couldn’t help, but feel something deep down inside himself that he thought was dead long ago. Some how he knew that the old Marine wasn’t lying.

“This isn’t a joke. Three years ago we got a tip that an devil fruit user was creating child of different parties to create an army of powerful children. When we got there she was the only one left, the others had been kill. We arrested the devil fruit user and took her in. Garp took her in and has been living on his home island since than.” The old fleet admiral sighed “Even though she’s alone 90% of the time. She is still alive and no one knows who she is except high-ranking officers.” Sengoku added hoping it’ll give the two men an idea of how she was created.

Both looked furious though. It wasn’t from knowing that someone did get a hold of their DNA some how and created a child from it. No, the anger was from the thought that their daughter was nearly killed and has been surviving on their own with little to no help.

“Why weren’t we told soon?” Crocodile asked, finally speaking up since being told the news.

“We didn’t have your DNA until last week. We only received the alert that she matched your genes when we put them into the system. We didn’t want to tell you until we were sure.”

Dolfamingo rolled his eyes from behind his shades as he leaned back.

“Where is she? I want to meet her.”

“I agree. I want to meet her as well.”

Sengoku looked at the two before nodding “Garp already left to check on her, knowing you both would want to see her. Even though he doesn’t like it he is willing to let you see her.”

Both frown, wanting to say that they had no right to keep them from their daughter, but didn’t. They decided to play nice for now at least.

“I’ll let him know to expect you two next week. Get ready to sail to Dawn Island.”


	3. A little Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry if this seems a little rushed! I wanted to get this part done before the two actually saw their daughter. I want them to understand there might be a reason why she acts the she does at the moment. They meet her in the next chapter though and after a time skip she meets a certain strawhat as well in the next chapter too!

“I swear to god, I am going to kill Garp.” Crocodile growled as they waited on the dock of the small island. They had been on their ships for about two weeks already, having to battle a few no name idiots along the way and being told to wait he was very upset. 

“He should know already not to keep our daughter away from us any longer than needed.”

Doflamingo chuckled from the side, but he thought the same. He looked at what little of the village her could see and he couldn’t help, but feel disappointed by what he saw. He couldn’t believe how small the town was. His little girl deserved more than this. He laughed to himself causing Crocodile to look at him for a moment before going back to frowning at the island. He didn’t care cause he knew Crocodile was feeling the same way.

“Croco boy lets go see if we can find them. At this point I want to play and I know it’s going to be in the way the Marines are not going to like.” Doflamingo said in a sing song way, looking directly at the low ranking Marines with a smirk.

Crocodile rolled his eyes before he started to walk towards the island and heading straight to the village, Doflamingo following him.

Soon enough the two reach a bar, the sign reading “Party Bar”. Crocodile looked at the name of the bar strangely before walking along with Doflamingo.

As they walked in a young women with green hair turned towards them, a greeting on her lips before her eyes widen at the two. She has never seen two people as tall or different from each other. For some reason since they arrived together, it made them seem out of place in a bar out of all places. She shook her head for a moment before smiling at the two.

“Hi, my name is Makino and welcome to the Party Bar. What can I get you?”

Crocodile and Doflamingo looked around for a moment before walking to the front of the bar and sitting down in front of the room.

“Just get me and Croco man some sake.” Doflamingo said from his seat, his long legs almost pushed against his chest since the bar chairs were obviously not made for people his height.

Makino nod as she pulled out their best sake, having a feeling ‘Croco man’ wouldn’t like the cheaper kind. She poured it into two sake cups and placed them in front of each man.

Crocodile took his cup and take a drink, nodding to show that the drink was at least decent. The other man smiled after he took a drink of his own.  
“So, Croco man and I am sorry I didn’t catch your name.” Makino said after a moment.

“My name is Crocodile and that is pink feather idiot is Doflamingo.” Crocodile corrected as he took another drink.

“Oh, I am sorry. Well, if you don’t mind me asking, but why are you two here in the weakest of all blues? It’s quiet clear you two are powerful and even more dangerous than one down here. So, I can’t see any reason why you guys will” Makino asked curious as she refiled their cups again.

The two looked at each other for a moment, wondering if they should tell her. It may give them an idea if the women knew their daughter.

Crocodile picked up his cup and moved it around a little, allowing the sake to swirl around. “Well, we’re here to see our daughter. We didn’t know of her existence until three weeks ago and we wanted to see her for ourseleves.”

Makino eyes widen as she looked at the two, wondering if it’s who she thought it was.

“Daugther?”

Doflamingo smiled at the girl, the smile looking a little more colder. “Yes daughter. Is that a problem?” His voice cold, despite the smile on his face.  
Makino shook her head no as she bent down to pull out a photo album, pulling out a picture and showing it to them. “That’s not what I meant. I have an idea of who you’re talking about.” The picture was of the same girl that was shown to them three weeks ago only a lot younger.

“You know her?” Doflamingo lighter now as he took the picture from the women.

Makino smiled and nod “Yes, I do. I met her when Garp first took her to his home three years ago.” She bit her lower lip as she thought back to the scared little girl that first came to the island. Everything the small girl may have went through.

Both men could see there was something she didn’t add.

“What are you not saying?” Crocodile asked, his voice hard causing the women to jump. He could tell something was wrong and he could feel it in his gut. Doflamingo could feel the same.

“I’m not sure you two will like it.” Makino told the two honestly.

“Please.” Doflamingo asked

Makino looked at the two for a moment before nodding. She pulled out more pictures, this time more gruesome and aweful. They had burns and cut all over the girls body, many of them infected and looking as if they’ve been there for years. Not to mention the amount of bruises that literally covered the girls body. The worse being the back of the girls head, almost looking as if someone had slowly started to cut into her head. The large cut still looked fresh. 

“Garp had been take these. He wanted someone else and proof how she was treated. Just in case someone wanted to try and get rid of what happened.” Makino said after a moment, looking at the two men, both had paled with each picture she showed them.

CROCODILE

I just want to be sick. I’ve seen many tortured and many others killed in both my time on Whitebeards ship and even my own. I have even tortured many myself, but……… but

Never a child.

Fuck!

I don’t even know how to feel. Knowing my child was put through this while she was alone and had no one!

I want to kill the bastard and I know the damn flamingo will help me.

Even so, this made me want to see her more than ever. Even though I know it’ll take time because of everything she went through.

I’ll be a better father than him even if it’ll take forever for her to trust me.

I’ll be happy to take all the time in the world.

I know in the end it’ll be worth it.

DOFLAMINGO

KILL HIM!!! KILL HIM!!! KILL HIM!!! KILL HIM!!! KILL HIM!!!

The same chant kept going inside my head as I looked over the pictures. I want to find the bastard and rip him apart over and over and over again until they were little bits of pieces on the wall. I can still remember the feel when that village turned against my family, hearing my little brother crying and even my bastard of a father. I wasn’t alone

She was alone though.

She had no one and didn’t have help.

I’ll be a better daddy to her than even my own.

Even if it takes the next 40 years to get her to be trust me.

The reason is because I know it’ll be worth it.

THIRD POV

“I’ve been trying help her ever since she got here. If it makes you two feel better.” She gives them a smile “She’s gotten a lot better since then. Physical at least. Mentally though she’s still very unsure about people. She barely talks to anyone though outside of Garp and I. Anyone new she normally runs and hide. Though it probably doesn’t help that Garp keeps her so far away from the town.”

The two nod as they tried to calm themselves down again.

“Thank you for telling us. It was much more than we were told in the first place.” Crocodile told her after a minute.

Makino gave them a small smile “I’m sorry if I didn’t give you much of a good idea.”

“What’s her name? Fuck I just realized they never even told us her name” Doflamingo asked as he gently rubbed his forehead.

Makino gave the another smile, this time much brighter.

“Her name is Nobuko.”


	4. Meeting their daughter

Crocodile and Doflamingo returned to the dock after speaking with the Makino, both men thinking about different things. Both wanted to ask Garp more about what happened that day, their daughter was. They wanted to ask him why he asked for extra documents and why he believed the official ones may disappear. After another hour, the two finally see Garp. The old man could be seen smiling happily while dragging a bag behind him. In the bag, it sounded like a wild animal trying to break out of it causing Crocodile to look at the man as if he lost his mind as Doflamingo just laughed.

“What did you bring us Garp? You know we have been waiting for over six hours and we only have more questions than answers.” Crocodile said as the man got close.  
“I was getting your daughter. What do you think I was doing?”

The old man shrugged

“It took me a little longer since she got better at hiding, not to mention my own grandson helped hide her as well. No one can hide from my fist of love!!!!!” He added almost sounding both proud, but also betrayed for some reason adding the last part only after a moment of pause. Both men give an unimpressed look towards him

Two seconds later he opens the bag and something jumps out, aiming towards the older man, but missing as the old marine moves out of the way with ease while laughing. The unknown thing continued to try and hit the old man. Soon though, he brings his fist up before slamming it down.

“FIST OF LOVE!!!” 

He hits his target causing the being to slam down to the ground causing it to shout before whimpering as they hit the ground and covering their head.

Now that the unknown being stopped moving the two could see who it was. 

They realized it was their daughter!!

She was exactly like her pictures, but now they could see her even more clearly. Both could see the combination of them in the small girl. 

For Crocodile it was the wild hair and the facial structure. The features reminding him of his former self while he was on his father's ship. Even though for himself he always hated those things, reminding him how wrong they looked on him. Looking at those features on his daughter though he could see how beautiful they were. 

For Doflamingo it was her eyes and her body structure. The little chubby body that reminded him of when they first left nobility, showing how different he was from his family. While her eyes were definitely his, something he always hated because it reminded him of how different he was. On her, though he could see how beautiful they could be.

As the small girl finally stopped whining from feeling the fist of love, she finally noticed the two unknown men. She jumps up and runs behind Garp, peering at the two from behind the older man. Her first thought was ‘So big!!!!’. Her second being ‘Scary looking’. She couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped from her as the two stared down at her. 

‘Why do they keep looking at me like that?’

After a few good minutes of staring at each other, Crocodile realized that their heights and appearance were probably scary looking especially to a kid. 

Hell, he knew most grown men would go running as soon as they saw one of them let alone both of them together.

He knelt down, hoping that it may it’ll help the young girl's nerves somewhat. Doflamingo follows suit, hoping that it’ll help the girl as well. The two men watched the little girl, waiting for her to get a little more comfortable with them around her. It felt like hours, but from what others told them it was only about twenty minutes as they stared at each other. Not being able to take the silence anymore Crocodile decided to make the first move.

“Hi” Crocodile said softly, hoping not sounding as intimating as he normally did.

She slowly moved a little forward from behind the older marine.

“Hi” 

Crocodile gave a small smile as did Doflamingo. It was better than her running the other way.

“My name is Crocodile and this is Doflamingo.” Crocodile continued pointing to himself before pointing to the other. This caused the small girl to move more forward from behind the marine. For some reason, the two made her curious even though she was still super scared of them. They gave her a warm feeling and it confused her a lot cause she only had that warm feeling around those she really like or the felt really safe with. Those few were Makino, gramps, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and the bandits. She slowly moved from where she was until she was finally out in the open.

“Croc-O-dile? Do-fum-in-go?” She tilt her head to the side wondering if she got it right. Crocodile smiled widely as Doflamingo pouted before giving a small laugh.

Crocodile couldn’t help, but smile at the small girl. She was so cute and couldn’t help, but hold it over the damn flamingo that she could say his name, but not the other.

Doflamingo pouted, but couldn’t help be happy as well. He could tell she tried her best and even he could admit that his name was probably hard to say as a kid.

After this slowly, but surely the small girl started to talk to the two. At first it was only short answers, watching how the two would react to answers. As they started to ask more questions about herself and the things she liked the answers became longer, but still shy. By the time they asked the question they wanted to ask the most it was nearly dark.

“Are you happy here?”

Crocodile was the one to ask this. Even so, both wanted to know the answer. He watched as the small girl took a moment to answer this. Depending on her answer would decide what the two warlords would do. To them they would take her away if she wasn’t and take care of her. If she was they hoped she would allow them to visit.

She smiled shyly at them and nod. “I am. I have Ace, Sabo, and Luffy to be with even though we’re not together always. Makino is really nice. Even gramps, who is mean sometimes with his training, makes me happy.”

Crocodile and Dolfamingo nod while smiling. They were disappointed, but they were at least happy she now had people for her. Even so as they talked to her they realized that it was probably safer here than leaving. They would take her no matter if she had wanted or would want to, but at least this way they didn’t have to worry about her getting kidnapped by stupid rookies.

“Do you mind if we come to visit?” Doflamingo asked her with a small smile. It wasn’t his normal large and crazy smile, but a real one.

She gave them another shy smile. “I would like it if you did. Not a lot of people like talking to me.”

This brightens the two up a lot before deciding them wanted to ask her more questions.

“Can you tell her more about your friends?” Crocodile asked causing her to smile brightly as well. She clapped her hands as she got ready to talk about her friends.

“When I meet Ace it was during a really dark night…”

(Flashback Start) (Ace and Nobuko were 5)  
Nobuko was walking past a bar, having finished hunting for the night when she heard someone ask a question that had her pause.

“What if he had a kid?” 

The voice sounded young like her causing her to look frown. ‘Why is someone like me in a bar’ was her first thought before it was interrupted by laughed. What she heard next caused her to fume in rage.

“That kid deserves to die.”

“It’ll be the devil child and deserved to be killed like his devil of a dad.”

“The damn kid would deserve everything and everything that came to them.”

“They don’t deserve to live.”

“Demon Child deserves to die!”

The adults continued to say things like that, in filling her rage until she ran into the bar, jumping and kicking the man that was leaning against the bar in the face. He shouted in pain as she felt the bones break under her foot before she jumped back. She landed and glared at all the adults in the room.

“SAYS WHO? IF WHOEVER YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT WAS HERE YOU WOULD NOT BE SAYING ANYTHING!! EVERYONE DESERVE TO LIVE. YOU ALL ARE JUST COWARDS. YOU POOPY HEADS!!” She shouted while glaring at the adults. 

Even though the adults were drunk they grew angry at her words.

“GET HER!” the one she kicked shouted causing her to jump.

Before she realized what was going on she felt someone grab her and pull her towards the exit. This is when she realized it was a boy around her age. He pulls her out of the bar and into the forest. The men tried to follow, but kept falling over themselves. 

After ten minutes of running the two finally slow down before completely stopping. As they stopped both were bent forward and breathing hard. The boy glared at her causing her to glare back in return. She didn’t know why he was glaring, but she could glare back if he wanted to be like that. This is also when she noticed he was only in an oversized shirt like her and shorts that could barely be seen because of the shirt.

“WHY DID YOU COME IN? IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?” The boy shouted at her once he caught his breath. She blushed in embarrassment before glaring at the other more intensely.

“IT WAS TRUE!! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT! THEY PROBABLY NEVER EVEN SEEN WHO THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT!” She shouted back. 

He growled before he pulled his arm back and punched her in the face causing her to fall back. Instead of crying as he expected she growled back and tackled him to the ground and started to punch him back. Soon it was a full brawl between the two.

After five minutes of fighting each other, the two were laying on the ground breathing hard once again. Looking up at the sky as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes of silence, the boy asked a question.

“Did you mean it?”

She looks over at him.

“Does everyone deserve to live?”

She grunted as she sat up before looking down at him “Everyone deserves to live. It’s up to them to find out how to.” She answers. He sits up himself as he pulls his legs into his chest wraps his arms around them. He’s quiet for a moment before he turns his head to her and looks at her fully.

“Do I deserve to live?”

She looked at him fully now before giving a small smile “I think you do.” He smiles back at him.

“My name is Ace.”

“I’m Nobuko.”

(Flashback end)

The men shook their heads. Honestly, it didn’t surprise them their daughter would make a friend that way. They looked at each other as a silent messages was passed between the two the said ‘That’s your side of the family.’

Nobuko continued to talk, not noticing the look the two men were giving each other.

“When I meet Sabo it was funny…”

(Flashback) (Sabo and Nobuko were 5)

Nobuko just pickpocketed another no-name idiot, moving in between the people of the town center without any problem. No ever noticed her since they never bother to look down and she never made any noise, she was able to get away without any notice. She spotted her next target, moving silently as she made her way to them. Just as she reached them she heard a shout and a group of people running. She couldn’t help her curiosity as she decided to come back to her target later and see what was going on. She moved towards the edge of the crowd to see what was going on.

In the middle of the crowd a large group of pirates chasing a small boy in a boy top hat and dress coat. The boy was laughing as he dodged the things that were being thrown at him and the weapons trying to reach him. 

She couldn’t help, but laugh as she pulled a stink bomb that she and Ace recently created. She knew it probably shouldn’t be used yet since it was never tested, but testing her new toys in a large crowds were always fun. Even so, she knew Ace would be mad that he didn’t see how it tested. Even so, they could make more later on. She waved to the boy waiting for him to see her. 

After a few seconds of waving he notices her, tilting his head as he dodged another blade that tried to cut him. She waved him over as she pointed to the thing that was in her hand. He nod, unsure what was going to happen, but a little excited to see. He ran towards her, watching as she threw something to the others that were chasing him. He heard them stop as it lands in one of the people's hands causing them to look at in surprise. 

He reached the girl who pulled him through the crowd, many not paying attention to them running away as they heard a count down. Before long they heard a scream along with many people complaining about the smell as well as cruses coming from the ones that were the closest to the bomb. The boy couldn’t help, but laugh as the two continued to run out of the town center and into the forest. 

Once they were far enough away, they slowly started to slow down before completely stopping to catch their breath. The two look at each other before they start laughing at what just happened minutes ago. Once they catch their breath again, the two smile at each other.

“Thank you for helping me.” The boy smiled at her. She couldn’t help, but laugh.

“No problem. I understand that sometimes a little help is needed.” 

He smiles, not offended at her saying he needed help. “It was a lot of fun to hear what you did even though I didn’t get to see their faces.”

She couldn’t help, but laugh “I don’t think we would want to be near that result.”

He nods in agreement before holding out his hand “My name is Sabo. Nice to meet you.”

She smiled back as she reached out and grabbed his hand. “I’m Nobuko. Nice to mee  
you too.”

(Flashback End)

Doflamingo couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He loved the fact that his daughter was able to create something like she did at her age. Not only that, but doing it in a group knowing she could get caught by helping the boy.

‘All me.’ He thought as Crocodile rolled his eyes at the other man.

Nobuko moved on to her finally story.

“When I meet Luffy it was in the forest…”  
(Flashback) (Nobuko was 6 and Luffy was 3)

Nobuko just killed her final animal for the day, knowing it’ll last her for the next few days. Ace finished hunting with her a few hours ago and left back to his hideout, right before Sabo showed up. Sabo had gone back to his own hideout, having taken his own share of the hunt an hour before as well.

She was about to start dragging her share back to her own hideout when she heard something.

“HMMMKLEJD”

She looked around for a moment confused on where the noise was coming from. She slowly started to head to the small river that ran that was near here, thinking it might have come from that direction. As she reached the river she couldn’t see anything or hearing anything. After a few minutes of waiting she was about to turn around when a giant crocodile came up from the water, its water open wide. In its mouth was a little boy, his arms and legs in a starfish form. The boy crying.

“HELP!”

Her eyes widen as she grabbed her pip and jumped into the air, reaching the crocs mouth. She grabs the kid around the waist before jumping once again, using the crocos lower jaw to push herself above the crocodile's head and out of it mouth. Once above, using only one hand she slammed her pipe against the animals head sending back into the water again, either passed out or dead. 

She lands with the smaller boy in her arms. She gently places him on the ground as he continues to cry.

“hey, hey, hey it’s okay. It’s okay.”

The boy continues to cry as she looked around, not knowing what to do. The crocodile slowly rose back up, showing it was now dead. She smiled as she looked down at the boy.

“Want some meat?”

He stopped crying and looked up at her while smiling. 

“Meat?”

She smiled.

Ten minutes later, she’s cooking meat over an open fire as the boy sat near her, eating a large piece of meat happily. He was no longer crying, but was happy. She smiled down at him and he smiled up at her.

“Thank you for saving me.” He cheered

She laughed “No problem.” She gave him more meat. “I’m Nobuko.”

He smiled up at her “I’m Luffy!” 

(Flashback Ending)

Crocodile sighed before nodding ‘Yeah. That’s my side.’ He thought after hearing the last story. He couldn’t understand why his genes literally bought crazy, harsh, and even stupid people near him. He couldn’t help, but look at Doflamingo who was laughing at the last story. ‘Yup. Crazy, harsh, and stupid.’

Nobuko smiled up at them. She still didn’t understand why they wanted to speak with her, but it felt nice talking to someone else. For some reason to her, they felt really safe. It wasn’t something she felt with many people.

She liked the feeling.


	5. Time skip and Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You meet some of her crew members even if it's just for a moment. You'll see them more in future chapters. Here's how old they are at this point in time.  
> Rocky-17  
> Masaki-23  
> Hiroto-22  
> Lala-21  
> Smoky-24  
> Sammy-20  
> Lexi-20  
> Masaya-19 (Will meet next chapter)  
> Shinya-19 (Will meet next chapter)

Crocodile and Doflamingo waved to their daughter from their place on the ship. They wish they hadn’t rode with the marines. That way they couldn’t cut their visit short like they did now. At least they knew, she knew she was their daughter now. Right?

“Garp, did you ever tell her that we were her parents?” Crocodile asked as he lit one of his cigars. He hasn’t had one since they got off the boat which was early that morning.

“Nope. Why should I have?” Garp answered from his place towards the back of the ship.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?” Crocodile screamed

(On Dawn Island)

Nobuko waved to the two unknown men from her place on the dock. She didn’t understand why they were there or why they cared about her. After all she was a freak of nature. Not even her parents loved her enough to keep her. She didn’t notice Makino walk up behind her.

“Nobuko-chan? Are you okay?”  
The younger girl jumped before turning towards the older female. She gave her a small  
smile, showing how unsure she.

“I am Makino-san. Just a lot of things.”

Makino gave her a small smile before reaching her hand out to the other.

“Let me get you something to eat before you head home.”

Nobuko smiled at the other before reaching out and grab the others hand. The two started to walk to the bar. Nobuko thoughts were still there, but for now she’ll push it to the back of her head.

(Line Break- Nobuko is now 18)

Nobuko sat up on her bed, groaning as she pushed her hands against her head. After a few minutes of silence she removed her hands from her head and shook it. She couldn’t help, but ask herself

‘I haven’t thought about that in years. Why is it coming up now?’

Before she give her memories any more thoughts there was a knock on her door forcing her to push back her concerns for now.

“Captain, we will docking within the next hour.” Her first mate, Rocky said from the other side of the door. She stood up and walked over to the door before opening it. She looked at her first mate with a smile as she walked out of the room and into the hallway of their ship and closed the door.

“Sorry Rocky. I didn’t feel well last night so I wanted to rest before we reached the island.”

The other women frown at her captains words. Her first mate was a tall intimating, but extremely beautiful female. She didn’t stand as tell as Nobuko herself, but stood at 6’4. She has short bright red hair styled in a pixie cut a black head band on her head. She wears star earring a long with two bracelets, one going around her wrist and the other going around ankle. She was currently wearing her long black jeans, their jolly roger on the front right leg, along with a loose fitting dress shirt and tank top that fit perfectly on her muscular form. She was quiet, often reminding the captain of herself from when she was a kid. Even so when she does take charge, everyone could see the fierceness of her words and can tell she was strong. She one of the few that leaves with their captain at unknown islands, often following her captain direction and looking out for things they may need. She mostly looks for medical equipment though for herself since she in charge of med bay until they find a doctor.

“Captain, are you sure?” 

Nobuko smiled as she patted the other women’s shoulder before walking to the doors that lead to the upper deck. She could hear the other women following her as she went causing her to smile. Even though she knew that her first mate was worried about her she knew that other women trusted her enough that if she needed help she’ll say something.

As they reached the deck a few of her crew members were already getting the sail in their right positions and cleaning up after last nights storm.

“Hey captain!”

A voice called from above her causing her to look up. One of navigator Masaki stood at the helm, a smile wide as he waved at her. His brother, Hiroto, her other navigator stood next to him steering the ship. He offered a small wave once he caught site of her before going back to his task.

Masaki was stood at 5’8 standing shorter than both his captain and first mate. He has medium length dark brown hair with dark green tips, his hair in a type of an angular fringe style. He wore a black leather jacket with a black v neck shirt and black jeans. While their jolly roger on the back of the jacket. Another tattoo of the jolly roger was between his shoulder blades. He was more playful and cheerful, always looking for any new islands or places they could go. He could be seeing smiling in most situations. He is usually apart of the group that leaves and explores the island along side his captain, first mate, their doctor, and his brother. If it’s an island they docked at before he usually goes looking for girls along with their crew mate Masaya and causing trouble.

While Hiroto stood at 5’7 standing shorter than his brother. He has medium length black hair with light green tips and a touch of orange blended with the green, often times having it be slicked back in it’s style. He also wore a black leather jacket with black tank top and black jeans. Their jolly roger was also on the back of the jacket. Like his brother he also had their jolly roger tattoo in between his shoulder blade and another tattoo with the letters MHT at the base of his skull. He is more serious of the two brother, more focus on getting them to each island or unknown location safe without any damage to any part of the ship. He was often seen frowning or seen as serious even with their crew. Only getting a smile or a rare laugh out of him in certain situations. Like his brother, he is usually apart of the group that explores the island. If it’s an island they had dock at before he usually explores with his lover Smoky.

She waves at them before shouting “How’s the weather looking?” 

Hiroto pulls out his small note book that he usually kept with him with the notes he usually keeps on the weather and other important information. “Clear for the next three days with only light rain on the fourth. We’ll have time to stock up for the next month at this island.”

She nods as their chiefs Lala and Smoky walk out of the doors that was their kitchen. They settle by the railing of the ship. “That’s perfect. We need to get more food as well as more alcohol.” Lala chuckled while Smoky rolled his eyes. “We drank the last of it at the part last week and we couldn’t stock up on more at the last island since Masaki was chased by that angry husband and his group of idiots that would follow him.” Smoky added while frowning.

“It was worth it! She was very fun.” Masaki shouted from his place before a loud smack could be heard and Masaki whines “You only did that cause you like him.”

“Of course, Hiroto likes Smoky.” Lala tells the Masaki as she laughs. “They plan to marry within the next few months.”

“Oh… Right… I forgot about that.”

Hiroto could be seen rolling his eyes along with light blush on his cheeks as Smoky gives a small smile from his place on the railing.

Lala stood only at 5’5 while Smoky stood at 5’9. Lala had long brown hair with white at the tips. She wore a long dark brown trench coat and white turtle neck under it along with blue boot-cut jeans. Their jolly roger was large on the back of her coat and on her right leg. She had their jolly roger tattooed on her upper shoulder as well as the name of her and Smoky home island on her upper thigh. She is often kinder than her crew mates, the exceptions being her captain and Masaki. She often stays on the boat with their two shipwrights Sammy and Lexi, their other crew mates Masaya, Shinya, Sammy and Lexi as well as her brother Smoky. If they have docked at the island before she usually stays with Sammy and Lexi. She helps them stock up on supplies as well as extra stuff they may need for the future. 

Smoky had short grey hair with light green and orange tips at the ends of his hair in a mop-top hair style. He wore a long dark green trench coat and a black v neck shirt along with loose fitting jeans. Their jolly roger on the back of his coat and on the front of his shirt. He had their jolly roger tattooed on the side of his neck. On his back he had half of his back tattooed with names along side the name of his and Lala home island in between his shoulder blades. He often doesn’t speak or care about anyone unless needed, only talking to those on the ship. He often stays with his sisters and the others of the crew as his captain and the others search unknown islands. If it’s an island that they have visited before he often stays with his lover Smoky as they explore.

Nobuko couldn’t help, but laugh as she watched the conversation before turning her attention to her shipwrights Sammy and Lexi as they looked over the boat to see if it they had any damaged from the last few nights of sailing in the storm.

“How does the ship look?” She called out to them.

Sammy looked up from where he was looking at “Not bad captain. We just need to repair simple things and reinforce certain parts on the sides of the ship.”

Sammy was femme looking male, standing at 5’8. He had long white with purple tips at the ends of his hair, with it half up and half down. He usually wore loose fitting shirts that hung off one of his shoulders along with loose fitting pants. On the front of their shirt and on their pants was their jolly roger. His whole body was filled with tattoos starting from just below his jawline and down. The biggest being their jolly roger that’s on the side of his neck. He is often seen as lazy or uncaring to those who don’t know him. He only talks when he wants, taunting those who don’t know as much as him even his own crew mates though only in rare moments. He doesn’t leave the boat often, choosing to stay aboard unless Lexi says they need more things for the ship if they are at unknown islands. When they do leave the ship at islands they have seen before he stays with Lexi and Lala choosing to help them with anything they need.

“We’re going to need to stock up on more metal as well. At least if we want to continue to work on those extra projects. Not only that we’re going to need to stock up on stuff like wood for the ship just in case something happens while we’re out at sea.” Lexi called out from the crows nest, hanging upside down as he checked out the sails to make sure there was no rips.

Lexi was a wild looking male with black hair with yellow tips at the end. He was the shortest on the crew at 5’6. He usually wore a bright orange vest that should off most of his chest and the lower part of his back along with jean shorts. Like Sammy, he was covered in tattoos from his neck downwards. His biggest were their jolly roger on his lower back and a half moon on his neck. He only puts his input in when he believes it’s really needed or helps in anyway, preferring to stay to the background. He usually dismisses anyone who he considers closed minded and likes to insult them. This will usually cause trouble. He doesn’t like leaving the boat, preferring to stay in his garage / office and tinker with things. He’ll send Sammy with the group at unknown islands if they need anything or new materials. When they do leave the ship at islands they have been at before he stays with Sammy and Lala.

Nobuko nod from her place as she looked out to the upcoming island. She couldn’t help, but feel excited since it was an new island. Even with the excitement she was feeling she couldn’t help, but feel unnerved from her dream of the past. She hasn’t thought of those men in a good light in a long time and she couldn’t understand why it would come up now.


	6. Heading into the city

Once they docked everyone gathers in the middle of the deck, Masaya and Shinya being the last two coming from the bottom and middle decks from within the ship.

Masaya was a tall male at 6’1, with medium length hair blonde hair with red tips at the end of his hair. He wore a loose fitting black suit that slightly hung off his shoulders along with black dress pants. He has one visible tattoo on his neck with a large black and white rose. A few lines of music notes was partly hidden on his chest. Their jolly roger was also tattooed on his wrist as well. He was could be seen smiling and laughing with his crew, playing a musically instrument to make any situation better. He can be seen making funny comments in situations to make things lighter. He usually stays on the ship at islands they have not been to while causing trouble and looking for girls with Masaki.

Shinya was a purple skin fishman with slicked back medium black hair and blue tips at the end of his hair. He wore loose fitting red, grey and black robes that had a wrapping around it’s midsection. He had one large tattoo on his chest which was the jolly roger and another on his right shoulder which was a large shark. He is often seen as very serious on even in some cases angry. He only gives a few smiles during their parties and in rare moments with his crew. He usually stays with Masaya, feeling the closest to the other man out of everyone on the ship. At islands they have never been to he usually stays on the boat. While on islands they have been to before he usually follows Masaya and Masaki to keep them out of trouble.

“How are you two feeling?” Nobuko asked as they reached them.

“Like hell.” Masaya answered as he laid down on the deck, using his jacket to cover his face from the sunlight. Shinya rolled his eyes from his place. “I feel fine. Thank you, captain. He’s only like this because he drank the last of the liquor that was hidden by him and Masaki.”

“That’s what you get for stealing the last of the liquor.” Smoky calls out from his place by Hiroto who had his arm around the other male. Masaki gasp from his place near the two as he looks at Masaya.

“That’s where our secret stash went! I thought we were going to share! How dare you!” Masaki shouts dramatically, obviously making a bigger deal than it was. 

“Shut up! You did the exact same thing last time.” Masaya shouted from his place on the deck, still under his jacket.

“I am not a light weight!”

“What did you say you bastard!?!?!

Before the two could make a bigger scene, Rocky stepped forward. “That’s enough you two.” She said looking at Masaki first before looking at Masaya, who had jumped up with his jacket still covering his face. “If you can’t keep track of your stash it’s on you” She glares at Masaki who looks down like a little kid “ and if you decide to drink as much as I’m sure you did and not share it’s on you.” She glares at Masaya who looks in the other direction, pouting. She pauses as she looks at the two, waiting to see if they wanted to continue to argue. “Alright. Now listen to what the captain has to say.” 

Nobuko couldn’t help, but chuckle at her first mate. She couldn’t help, but think that Rocky has came a long ways in the last few months they have been on sea. She finally turns her attention to everyone else.

“We need to discuss what’s going to happen while on the island. What items do we need? Call it out as I point to you.”

“Liquor!” ~ Masaki

“Map paper” ~ Hiroto

“More food as well as water.” ~ Smoky

“Tea and other drinks.” ~ Lala

“Wood, nails, and sugar.” ~ Sammy

“Metal and more gas. “ ~ Lexi

“Music paper and more snacks. “ ~ Masaya

“We need more bullets and stuff to sharpen our swords and other weapons.” ~ Shinya

“We need more medical supplies as well as life jackets.” ~ Rocky

Nobuko nod as took in what everyone needed for this trip. It seemed like they were running lower than usually.

“We have to change up how we go around on this island. We have to be extra careful for many reasons. We as a crew never been on this island, but I know it from my time under the Donquixote pirates control before I was able to escape. So, we can’t do what we normally do.” She paused to make sure everyone understood what she was saying. Only a few of her crew mates (Rocky, Masaki, Hiroto, and Smoky) knew of her personal connection with the Donquixote pirates and Doflamingo. She plans to tell them once they were away from the island, but not at that moment.

“It has a larger Marine presence and the slave trade is going strong in this place as well.” She says Rocky and Shinya tense up at the word of Marine while Smoky and Hiroto tense at the words slave trade for another reason. The others could see their reaction, but don’t comment on it. Masaya grabs Shinya hand in a loose hold as Lala grabs Smokys in a tighter hold. Masaki gently nudges his brother, making his presence known as well.

“That means we can’t have too many people on the boat. So, we’ll have more people in the group that goes exploring the town and the places near by.”

Everyone nods in understanding.

“The only ones that’ll stay on the ship is Shinya, Masaki, and Lexi.” The three nod.

“Lala, I want you to go with Sammy and Smoky. You guys will get the stuff you and Smoky need and everything that Sammy and Lexi needs except for the metal. I’ll get that. While Rocky I want you to go with Masaki and Hiroto to get the stuff we need for the medical wing and anything we need for navigation along with the things Masaki needs except for the snacks. I’ll get what Shinya need as well.”

“That leave you by yourself captain.” Smoky points out, while frowning. He knew his captain could take care of herself, but that didn’t leave him any unless worried. Especially whose territory they were in.

Nobuko smiles at him, showing her confidence and delight in his concern “I’ll be fine. We don’t want to stay together. It’ll take us less time to gather our supplies if we are in some groups. Not only that less people will notice us.” She chuckles “Plus you’ll less likely to be noticed. Since I know this place already I know where I can hide and how to go unnoticed without anyone near me. Most of the things you guys will be getting are towards the inner area of this city while the other stuff is near the outer part of the city.” She chuckles “I’m not going to lie. I’ll probably be more of a danger to you guys if I went with you guys instead of going alone.”

Most of the crews eyes widen for a moment before going back to normal.

“What do you mean?” Lexi asked

She runs a hand through her hair as she looks towards the island.

“There’s some stuff that I haven’t told you guys yet. Some stuff that may put you all in danger. I can’t tell you guys until we leave though.”

She grabbed her arm and squeezed it as she continued to stare at the island. She didn’t realize how much the thought of Doflamingo, the person she once saw as her father, finding her again could affect her. That her freedom she fought so hard to gain once again could be taken from her with the wrong step. Even so, most of her worry came for her crew. All of them had a hard life, many of them being trapped in one way or another. Not only that if that man found it how powerful they are and how powerful they could become, he would take them. If it came down to it, she would give up her own freedom if it meant her crew could keep theirs.

They were all quiet for a moment before they all started to speak at once.

Sammy rolls his eyes before yawning and standing up from where he was sitting “You’re acting as if you haven’t been there for us. Tell us when you need to”

Lexi lays back down “I guess it can’t hurt to wait. Plus it’s not like I have to deal with.

Shinya looked at her seriously “You helped me when I thought I had no one. I’m not about to leave now.”

Lala chuckled “You can tell us whenever you’re ready. You reunited myself and Smoky. I will never forget that.”

Masaya had taken off his coat and looked at his captain. “You showed me another side to my music that I never thought I would have the chance to discover. I will   
never repay you for that. Tell me when you need to.”

Smoky looked down before looking right at the girl “I didn’t run back than. I will not run now.”

Masaki smiled brightly “You made sure my brothers and I could stay alive. I will never thank you enough for that. I’ll be here no matter what.”

Hiroto was quiet for a moment before he stood up and walked up to her. He paused for a moment as everyone watched before punching her in the side causing her to bend over in pain, forcing her attention away from island.

“Oww! Why did you do that?!?!”

“Because you are being stupid. You should know when we all decided to sail with you, we were going to stay through anything.”

She turned to Rocky and whine, even though she was smiling at this point “Hiroto is being mean!”

Both Hiroto and Rocky rolled their eyes before Rocky decided to speck as well.

“We will not leave.” She paused, letting her words sink in to her head. “You did not give up on me when you had every reason to. I will never leave your side.”  
Nobuko smiled at her crew. She couldn’t help, but feel both warmth and love from their words. Even so, the feeling of fear didn’t completely go away. Even so she will trust her crew and hoped they didn’t run into anyone.

“Alright. Let’s head out. Keep your head down and make sure we get everything. Be back on this boat within an hour.”

They nod as they all slowly left the ship. They slowly moved into the groups that they were assigned before disappearing into the city. Nobuko was the last one to leave, heading in a different direction of her crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Kudo and post comments. Let me know what you think


End file.
